


The Purple Hanky

by GayForWerewolves



Series: Nwalin Punk AU [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: (by which I mean mosh pits), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deep Throating, Excessive Cursing, F/F, Fili and Kili and Thorin aren't related in this AU. just heads up., Gay Hanky Code, Gen, M/M, Shirtless and sweaty Bofur singing his soul out on stage, but also risky sex, chain smoking, gentle!goth!Thorin, just a bunch of queer punks being queer punks tbh, promiscuity (implied and actual), punk culture typical violence, safe sex, the Nwalin punk AU you've all been waiting for, trans girl Kili, trans guy Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayForWerewolves/pseuds/GayForWerewolves
Summary: When Dwalin has his purple bandana stolen outside of a punk concert by a flirty little jerk, it just might be the start of something odd and beautiful.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, prologue time.

“C’mon, Thorin, I don’t wanna go alone.” Dwalin pleaded his cousin and best friend as they ate lunch together at the diner down the street from the gym that Dwalin worked at. Thorin raised an eyebrow and took another bite of his sandwich.

“What’s the name of this band you want to see again?” Thorin asked after swallowing. He took a sip of his soda and widened his eyeliner rimmed eyes at Dwalin in a silent question. Dwalin sighed.

“The Cock Rings.” he said, relatively quietly. He wasn’t afraid of being unabashedly himself in public but sometimes he bemoaned the often crude names punk bands took on when he was surrounded by families and little old ladies. Thorin was smiling when when he put down his soda, the bastard.

“You’ve heard their music before.” Dwalin added, shoving a french fry in his mouth. “Dani gave me their most recent demo, I was playing it in the car when I drove you and Bilbo home two days ago.”

“Ohh” Thorin said softly as he nodded “Yeah they’re pretty good.”

“Right!?” Dwalin was excited again, he hadn’t been to a concert in such a long time “And they’re local and everything. Please, Thorin, don’t make me go alone.”

Dwalin hadn’t been to a concert in such a long time. He had several different reasons. The first was that most of the local punk music that still played at affordable venues was absolute crap. While a part of punk music was that anyone with even a smidge of talent could take it on, the true music of the people, there were, unfortunately, many people _without_ talent that thought it was their calling. Dwalin refused to go to concerts where the singer sounded like the spirit of a tone deaf demon and a dying cat had merged together, and if the guitarist couldn’t even get the notes right, why would he even pay five bucks cover charge?

The other reason was that he was used to going with people. He had been introduced to punk by an ex girlfriend in college, who had apparently not liked how much Dwalin was getting into it and dumped him for it. He had then had a series of girlfriends and boyfriends in the punk scene all through the rest of his college days. Unfortunately none had lasted very long and since graduating and moving back to his hometown he hadn’t been able to find anyone that he liked for more than a night or two.

Dwalin had tried to go to a few concerts on his own but either found himself stuck in the back, unable to see a thing, or shoved into the mosh pit against his will. He was fine with people wanting to mosh if that was their thing, but he just didn’t find any joy in beating the shit out of people for fun. When he had been pulled into a pit at a concert and got punched right in his healing pierced nipple, that had been the last time he went to a concert alone. It had been a little over a year.

“C’mon Thorin, I really like this band.” Dwalin pleaded once more.

“Alright.” Thorin said, pointing one black painted fingernail in his direction “But you owe me.” Thorin took another sip of his drink, “Not much, though, cause they’re good, but like, buy me a beer or something.” He shrugged.

“Done!” Dwalin replied with a grin and shoved the last piece of his burger in his mouth.

~~~

“Draw more cocks on it.” Nori said as he leaned over his younger brother as he worked on the flier for The Cock Rings’ newest show.

“Nori!” Dori called out, scandalized, from where he was helping their mother make dinner in the kitchen. Nori snorted in laughter.

“It’s already got one cock on it.” He pointed out “And the word “cock” too. Do you have something against cocks, brother dear?” Nori teased, going to grab plates from Dori’s hands so he could set the table for dinner. Dori humphed, his perfectly manicured brows that he bleached white-grey to match his perfectly manicured hair, furrowing in annoyance.

“Boys, be nice!” their mother said, passing by with a casserole dish in her oven mitt covered hands. She placed the dish on one of the trivets for hot food on the table and went to inspect Ori’s drawing.

“It’s a very nice looking flier, Ori. I’m sure the boys will love it.” She leaned in a little closer and took the glasses that she had placed on top of her head while cooking and placed them back on her nose. “Is this a new venue?” she asked, being able to read the finer print now.

“Yep!” Nori said cheerfully as Ori nodded.

“That bar that’s been “under construction” for three years finally gave up” Ori said as he pushed out his chair to take his drawing away from the dinner line of fire.

“Gandalf scooped it up for a song, since the owners were so desperate to sell, and just fixed up the sound system and cleared out most of the ugly crap the former owners had been trying to put in and is letting people play there at night when he’s not working on it. It’s still BYOB unfortunately.” Nori said as he slid into his seat at the table.

“Well good!” their mother said, smiling as she took the top off of the casserole to reveal steaming hot chicken and dumplings “You boys need a better place than that rat hole on the outskirts of town.”

Nori rolled his eyes as he held out his plate to his mother who still insisted on serving dinner onto her three grown son’s plates.

“I happen to like that rat hole, mom.” He said.

“Eat your green beans, Nori.” She replied and Nori shoved a green bean in his mouth with a pout.


	2. The Hanky is stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's mentioned that Bofur makes out with Fili on stage in this chapter but they're not really a ship in this fic so it's not tagged for. That's about it, enjoy.

There was a small line outside of “The Balrog” when Dwalin and Thorin arrived, a sea of spiked hair and studded leather jackets, pocked here and there by people who weren’t as hardcore into the punk scene as others. Dwalin’s blue mohawk was spiked up to it’s full glory and he had his Siouxsie and the Banshees patch pinned into place on the back of his jacket. Dwalin had spent a good seven minutes just staring at his purple bandana with the black stars on it before Thorin groaned and shoved the bandana in Dwalin’s back left pocket for him and dragged him out the door.

The line started moving as the bouncer started taking cover charges and soon Dwalin and Thorin (after paying ten dollars each) were in. People were milling around, waiting for the band to start, and Thorin insisted that he and Dwalin stay close to the wall so they would avoid a mosh pit forming around them. It wasn’t a bad idea so Dwalin agreed and they leaned against the recently painted dark blue walls to watch the band set up.

The singer was wearing nothing but a pair of very low slung, ripped red plaid pants, with his long hair in braids that seemed a little silly to Dwalin. Dani had been right though, he was quite attractive and Dwalin found it amusing as he watched him go from one band member to the next and flirt with every single one. As soon as he was done talking to the bassist, the singer swaggered back to the microphone and the concert started when he yelled “We are ‘The Cock Rings’! And this is ‘Gut Punch!’ Yeahh!!”

“Gut Punch” was an angry, violent song about how it feels to be dumped out of the blue and Dwalin was a big fan. The beat was good, the lyrics spoke to him, and he felt less alone when surrounded by music and other people who had clearly felt the same things that he had. A mosh pit was already forming, close to where Dwalin and Thorin were standing and Thorin gave Dwalin a look. Dwalin leaned in to yell over the music.

“If it get’s too close we’ll move, but I think we’re okay!” He said and Thorin made a face and shrugged but nodded in agreement. He and Dwalin both knew that Thorin would have to drag Dwalin further away if it got closer, since Dwalin was always too entranced with the music to notice his surroundings at concerts.

Two more songs in (“The Cock Rings’ Revenge” and “Broken Toes”) and the mosh pit still hadn’t moved closer to Thorin and Dwalin so they were happy to keep their spot since it had a pretty decent view of the stage. The singer, Bofur, was dropped to his knees and making thrusting motions in the air as he sang about wanting to fuck the boy who lived next door. There was a particularly forceful beat of the drums, Bofur yelled into the mic, and the crowd went wild. Just as the mosh pit was starting to get more violent, Dwalin watched as a small person was ejected from the pit and went skidding on their ass across the ground.

Dwalin was about to check if they were okay when they got up and dusted themselves off. The lights flashed and Dwalin got a good look at them. Natural red hair spiked into what Dwalin could only think of calling “star hair”, a spikey, clearly handmade, jean vest, covered in pinback buttons and trans flags and a tight black “Fuck Cis” t-shirt on underneath. Dwalin watched as this person stalked back to the mosh pit and started trying to elbow their way back in. The lights flashed again and Dwalin saw a plethora of patches sewn onto the back of the vest, including a “He/Him” patch, one that said “punks respect pronouns” and, surprisingly, one for The Cock Rings. Dwalin guessed he was either a friend or a fan or both. He was very attractive, even with the angry sneer on his face as Dwalin heard him curse even over the loud music.

“Let me the fuck in!” He yelled as he elbowed people blocking his way to the mosh pit “I’m gonna punch that motherfucker in the dick! Let me fucking iiiin!” He elbowed one of the people on the edge of the pit particularly hard and slipped back in while the guy clutched his side in pain. Dwalin was impressed, and a little enamored, and a little worried for whoever had kicked the guy out of the pit in the first place. He hoped too much damage to the other guy’s dick wasn’t done. Dwalin was still staring at the place where the guy had slipped back into the mosh pit for longer than he would have liked to admit.

The rest of the concert was relatively uneventful for a punk concert. A few small fights broke out, but nothing that didn’t end after the first few punches were thrown, couples of various genders made out in various places, and Bofur made out with his guitarist on stage. After the show everyone was happy, there were smiles everywhere and happy yells of joy coming from the crowd as people slung their arms around each other in the passionate camaraderie that was often shared between punks, post concert.

Dwalin had his arm around Thorin’s shoulders who was rolling his eyes but smiling and they were headed towards Dwalin’s truck when Dwalin spotted the guy who he had watched being thrown from the mosh pit. He stopped in his tracks. The guy was even more beautiful in the more direct light of the streetlights and neon from the surrounding bars. He had fresh bruises on his exposed arms and was laughing with a small group of friends, the way his eyes crinkled in mirth tugged at Dwalin’s heart strings. Beside him, Thorin was rolling his eyes once more.

“Why don’t you just go talk to him?” Thorin asked, shoving at Dwalin’s side.

“What? Go talk to who?” Dwalin was hoping that his face didn’t look as hot as it felt but Thorin’s laugh made him think he wasn’t so lucky.

“I’m not blind. Or stupid.” Thorin added, “He’s cute. And totally your type. Just go compliment his hair or...whatever a good punk pickup line is.” Dwalin rolled his eyes at Thorin.

“Like how you told Bilbo you thought his boots were cute because you’re literally a goth stereotype?” Dwalin teased with a cooked smile. Thorin jabbed him in the side but smiled back.

“Stop stalling.” He said and shoved Dwalin in the cute guy’s direction again. Dwalin swallowed but made his way over while Thorin leaned against the wall of the building to smoke a cigarette and watch. 

As Dwalin walked over he watched as the guy doubled over in laughter and then punched his friend in the arm when he straightened back up, causing his friend to laugh too. The tall ginger girl in their group said something while making what looked like rude gestures with her hands and everyone cracked up. The cute guy laughed so hard that he stumbled backwards and ended up bumping directly into Dwalin.

“Hey! Watch where you’re fucking!!!...going...”The guy started and trailed off when he looked up at Dwalin. Dwalin didn’t know if he should bring up that the guy bumped into him or not. He didn’t even know if he could get the words “I like you hair” or “awesome vest” out of his mouth when up this close to the guy.

“Um, hey maybe don’t bump into people, big guy.” he said, placing his hand on Dwalin’s chest to gently push himself back. His hand trailed slowly down Dwalin’s chest and his grin was sharp and teasing.

“I, um, sorry.” Dwalin heard himself say. Why was he apologizing? The little guy was the one who had bumped into Dwalin, but the hand trailing down his abs now was turning his brain to mush.

“I mean,” the guy continued, “You’re so _big_.” The way he said it suggested he was referring to things other than just Dwalin’s height and plethora of muscles, not that he would know. “You can’t just go around almost running over little guys like me.” His hand was now trailing around Dwalin’s side and to his back and Dwalin started to have a sneaking suspicion that this wasn’t going to end in his favor.

Dwalin’s suspicion was confirmed when the cute guy pushed himself away from him with a mean little laugh and Dwalin saw his purple star bandana in the guy’s hand. Dwalin attempted to grab it back but the guy was darting through the crowd with it held over his head, laughing raucously and then he just... wasn’t. Dwalin lost him and the guy’s friends had also dispersed when he turned back around. He stomped over to where Thorin was still smoking and leaning against the wall.

“He stole my flag” Dwalin said, trying not to pout and failing.

“Mmhm, I saw.” Thorin said, softly blowing smoke away from Dwalin.

“What just happened?” Dwalin was incredulous. First it really seemed like the guy was into him and then he just steals Dwalin’s bandana? He was just more confused and somehow more enamored than before.

“You got played.” Thorin said, dropping the butt of his cigarette onto the little pile of three others that were next to him and crunched them out with his boot. “C’mon, we can go pick up Bilbo from the library and get ice cream. And you can tell us all about how you met the cutest boy ever and he made a fool out of you.” Dwalin looked over at Thorin’s sympathetic smile and sighed.

“Yeah okay. But you’re buying.”

Thorin nodded and they walked over to Dwalin’s truck in silence.

~~~~

“Is he following me!?” Nori asked as he came skidding into the Balrog. Bofur raised an eyebrow at his friend, but there was obviously no one following him so he answered.

“Uh, no?” 

Nori spun around to look at the door just to make sure but spun back around just as fast and promptly doubled over with his hands on his knees, breathing hard, and also laughing. That’s when Bofur noticed the purple bandana in Nori’s hand. Bofur remembered Nori deciding not to flag for this show when they had both been getting ready in Nori’s bedroom much earlier in the day. Nori’s purple bandana was also traditional and this one was covered in little black stars.

“What did you do?” Bofur asked, putting his microphone back in it’s case and handing the cord to Fili to put away, he hopped off the stage and went over to his best friend. Nori just started laughing harder.

“I... I stole this guy’s flag!” Nori managed to get out through his giggles “He was so... so surprised, oh my god!” Nori stood back fully upright but leaned on Bofur who was now also laughing a little at his friend’s mirth. “He was so fucking hot, Bo, oh shit, he was huuuge” Nori laughed into Bofur’s shoulder and Bofur rolled his eyes. Oh. So that was the game Nori was playing.

“How tall was he? Lots of muscles and tattoos and piercings, like usual? A brightly colored mohawk?” Bofur asked as he pat Nori on the arm. Nori looked up, still giggling slightly, but glared at Bofur.

“I don’t have _that_ much of a type!” Nori protested but looked away, slightly embarrassed, as he replied. “I’m, like chest height on him. And he’s got several facial piercings plus, y’know, this.” Nori waved the purple bandana, that indicated the guy had genital piercings, “I could see a tattoo at the top of his neck but I dunno what else he has!” Nori looked at Bofur who once more had one eyebrow raised as if he knew there was more for Nori to tell him. Nori sighed. “His mohawk was blue.”

“ _There_ it is.” Bofur replied. He laughed and put his arm around Nori, leading him over to sit on the stage with him. When they sat down, Kili threw Bofur’s shirt at him and he gave her a look, to which she just stuck her tongue out at him and continued packing up her drum set. Bofur was pulling his shirt on as he started talking.

“You gotta stop teasing all the hot ones, Nori, or you’re gonna run out of big scary punk guys to fuck.” Bofur’s plain white shirt had several holes in it and Nori stuck his finger in the one right above Bofur’s nipple to tweak his friend’s piercing.

“They don’t want me for more than a few good rounds anyway.” Nori said, dismissively.

Bofur didn’t want to get into this argument again and sighed.

“At least give this one a chance if you see him again? Maybe he’s nice.”

“He looked nice!” Came an interruption from behind them where Tauriel was now tucking Kili’s hair behind her ears in obvious preparation of putting her girlfriend’s hair up in a braid for her. “I think he was coming over to talk to you in the first place.” She said, separating Kili’s hair into thirds.

“Ah...well...” Nori stuttered and frowned at her “How do you know?”

“Mmm, because you’re tiny, I’m tall, and I can see, even over your crazy hair? He was staring at you as he was walking towards us.” Tauriel’s efficient fingers made quick work of Kili’s thick and tangled hair, cheerily snapping an elastic around the end of the braid and giving Kili a kiss on the cheek before going over to sit on the other side of Nori. “I definitely suggest you try and make up for being a dick this time if you ever see him again. He was pretty hot, even if I’m not into dudes.”

Bofur chuckled on the other side of Nori and he found himself going back and forth, glaring between his friends.

“You both suck!” He said, hopping off the stage, “I’m gonna go piss.”

Kili came to sit in the unoccupied space between Bofur and her girlfriend as they watched Nori stomp off to the bathroom. They watched as he shoved the purple bandana that he was still holding, into his right back pocket and all turned to grin at each other. Nori was hooked.


	3. Pining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we find out that Dwalin works at a gym. It's a gym that caters to "alternative" people which basically means they play punk and darkwave music and no one's gonna give you weird looks for how you're dressed or any of your body mods.

It had been three weeks since the fated concert where Dwalin had lost his bandana and his heart in one fell swoop and he was moping at the gym’s front desk. He had tried to get over the gorgeous stranger by every means he, or any of his friends could think of. Beating up the punching bag at the gym with the loudest music he could stand blasting into his ears had just made him think of how the stranger would probably enjoy watching him, since he seemed to enjoy the violence of the pit. Going to a bar hadn’t helped, and going to a club hadn’t either. No one was up to the now very specific standards that Dwalin couldn’t shake. Even when Bilbo and Thorin had dragged him to Club Moria and a cute, tiny goth boy, who would have usually pulled Dwalin in easily, flirted with him, all Dwalin could muster was one half hearted dance before the boy humphed and pouted away. Dwalin had really hoped poetry or songwriting would help but it turned out he wasn’t that great at putting his feelings on to the page and that had also been a bust.

Dwalin sighed as he trailed a pen absentmindedly in abstract patterns over a piece of scrap paper sitting on the desk.

Josie, one of his regulars, who had a lot of pent up aggression that she liked getting out through her workouts, bounced in through the door, her neon pink undercut tied up in a knot on her head.

“Hey, Dwalin, you got push pins or a stapler or something? A friend of mine asked if I could put up flyers for his band’s gig this weekend.” She asked and Dwalin handed over the stapler and Josie went back to the bulletin board by the door to post the flyer.

“What band?” Dwalin asked, maybe a different concert would help, “They any good?” Josie scoffed as she handed him back the stapler and adjusted her monroe piercing from inside with her tongue.

“Are you suggesting I’d put up flyers for a band that sucked?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Dwalin laughed.

“I’m suggesting you’d might do it if they were your friend.” He said, countering her raised eyebrow with two of his own. Josie paused, shifted her weight, then laughed, nodding.

“Well you’re not exactly wrong.” she said, “But these guys are great! You’d really like them. Locals! You heard of The Cock Rings, yet?” Dwalin’s smile faltered just a little but he didn’t want to let Josie know what had happened the last time he went to one of their concerts.

“Oh yeah.” Dwalin said, fake smile plastered on his face, “I went to their concert about three weeks ago, actually.”

“Oh!” Josie clapped her hands together, “That show was so good! Bofur’s so cute with his shirt off and my girl, Kili, was kicking some serious ass on the drums that night. Her brother’s the one who's my friend, he’s the guitarist.” Dwalin nodded along and Josie bounced up onto the balls of her feet. “You ready to help me beat the fucking crap out of that punching bag!?” She said, her smile turning sharp and Dwalin laughed.

“Always, Josie.” He said, “Go get changed and I’ll see if I can find one of the other guys to watch the front.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, next one's longer, I promise.


	4. The Second Meeting

It was Saturday evening and Dwalin was wondering why he was even thinking about going to this concert. His mystery boy was clearly a friend or a huge fan of the band, and there was no way that he wasn’t going to be there. But Josie had been saying things like “hope to see you there” and “meet you at the concert” for the past two days every time she saw him around the neighborhood and he felt like now he _had_ to show up.

As it was, he was sitting in his truck, watching the line in front of the venue dwindle and trying to tell himself that this wasn’t going to be a disaster. He banged his head against the wheel.

“Just go. If he’s there, just pretend you don’t notice him.” Dwalin mumbled to himself. He sighed, turned off the engine and shoved his keys in his pocket, checking to make sure his wallet was in his other pocket before shutting the door and going to stand in the end of the now very short queue for the concert.

Once he was inside, he saw that the band had already started, and Dwalin made his way to the back of the room. The Balrog was still BYOB but there was a guy in the back with a cooler who was sharing with people. Dwalin wondered if the owner knew, or if this guy was even checking IDs, as he wandered over to see if he could get anything decent from the guy. When he handed Dwalin a lager without asking anything, he decided to just let it be, it’s not like he was underage, and the beer was already calming his nerves.

Or it was until he spotted a familiar pointy star shaped hair-do, and he watched as the stranger he had been obsessing over for three weeks climbed someone to sit on their shoulders. He must have known the guy because he just shifted and put a hand against Star Hair’s leg to hold him in place. Dwalin took a large swig of his beer and then a second look.

Star Hair was pumping his fist, yelling along to the song, and seemed to have done the exact same elaborately spiked hair style as last time so Dwalin guessed it was his favorite style. He had a different vest on this time though, the back decorated with “The Clash” and “Ramones” patches, along with what seemed to be his standard “He/Him” patch. This vest also had what looked like a ridiculous amount of star shaped studs taking over every available space and Dwalin found himself wondering how much the vest had to weigh. What had really caught his eye though was the flash of purple sticking out of the back right pocket of Star Hair's too tight ripped black jeans, and upon second look Dwalin knew it was his own.

Of all the rude, teasing, unashamedly flirty things that anyone had never done to him, Dwalin was quite sure this was the worst and best, all at the same time. That little asshole!

The room felt as if it got ten times hotter as Dwalin’s very helpful mind supplied all sorts of things that the flag in the guy’s right pocket could mean.

It could simply be that the Star Hair was teasing him. A sort of “ha ha I stole your bandana, don’t you want it back?” and wasn’t aware of the hanky code meaning, but Dwalin was betting otherwise. If he did know, which was much more likely, did that mean he had piercings on his junk too, or was it merely a way to say that he’d love to have a go with Dwalin’s. Dwalin had been with several trans guys before and he knew that many of them had complicated relationships with their own genitalia, but he also knew that some didn’t. He wondered what sort of piercings a trans guy might go for, since none of his past trans partners had had any, and wished he had worn looser jeans as his, once again, very helpful mind, supplied imagery.

Dwalin was thinking to himself that he was just going to leave and apologize to Josie when he saw her next when the guy jumped off of his friend’s shoulders and spun around to face Dwalin’s direction. His eyes had been on the cooler of beer a few feet away from him but once Star Hair saw Dwalin his eyes lit up and a grin split his face. He sauntered over, cooler of beer now forgotten.

“Hey, big guy!” Star Hair yelled over the music as he pressed his hand to Dwalin’s chest, like last time, and leaned in close on his tip toes.

“Uh, Hi!” Dwalin yelled back. He felt stupid. What was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to ask for his bandana back? For a fuck? Ask the guy’s name first?

“Surprised you came after I stole your flag last time!” the guy said, laughing, as he placed his other hand on Dwalin’s chest and leaned in closer. So he _did_ know what he was doing, as far as the hanky code went. Dwalin felt his face heating up and hoped that the dim lights of The Balrog hid it from the guy’s view.

“Well, I like the band...” It was a lame excuse but it was all Dwalin could think of, plus it was true anyway. Star Hair’s smile softened a little at that and Dwalin now thought even more that he must be a friend of the band. “Is there any way I could get my bandana back?” he asked and Star Hair’s smile went from light and teasing to straight up filthy in two seconds flat. Dwalin swallowed the lump in his throat. Star Hair leaned up as far as he could and pulled Dwalin’s head down to whisper in his ear.

“Follow me to the bathroom and I’ll tell you how.” he leaned back and had an eyebrow raised and his bottom lip was between his teeth. Dwalin thought about it being between _his_ teeth instead and grinned.

“Sound’s great.” He said and the guy grabbed his hand and dragged him off in the direction of the bathrooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all next chapter, when this fic earns it's E rating.


	5. In the Bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you guys wait so long!! I had a serious block in the middle of this chapter and a bunch of real life shit went down but I'm back! And I come bearing gifts of filthy public bathroom porn. Enjoy! :)

The bathroom was, thankfully, empty and the guy pushed Dwalin against the wall as soon as the door was closed, once more on his tiptoes, while he pulled Dwalin’s head down. The kiss was more teeth than tongue as the guy tugged on Dwalin’s lip rings before Dwalin returned the favor by raking his teeth over Star Hair’s plush bottom lip just the way he had thought about a minute before. The guy let out a soft moan at that before pulling away.

 

He grabbed Dwalin’s hands again and dragged him into one of the two stalls in the bathroom, locking it behind them and pressing himself against Dwalin again. They could still hear the hard staccato beat of the music but it was muffled in here and they could talk much easier.

 

“I’m Nori, by the way.” The guy said as he pulled at the hem of Dwalin’s tight black shirt to run his clever fingers over Dwalin’s happy trail.

 

“Dwalin.” he replied and Nori smiled, his eyes crinkling.

 

“Well, Dwalin” Dwalin shuddered at the way that Nori purred his name, “does your dick want to become acquainted with my tongue rings?” Nori stuck out his tongue to reveal double tongue studs before curling it back in slowly and quirking his eyebrows, Dwalin let out a hard breath from his nose. 

 

“Absolutely.” He said, “As long as your tongue rings want to become acquainted with my prince albert and frenum bar.” Nori’s eyes widened and his grin grew bigger.

 

“Holy shit” Nori breathed out. He looked down at Dwalin’s crotch and back up to his face before back down so he could watch as he undid Dwalin’s belt.

 

The tip of Nori’s tongue stuck out of his mouth, in what could only be an unconscious gesture of concentration and Dwalin was overcome with how adorable that was on someone as viciously teasing and rude as Nori. He had an impulse to lean in and gently kiss him, but they weren’t boyfriends and he wasn't sure if Nori was okay with gentle affection in a casual bathroom hookup. Also, Nori’s hand had just pushed past the elastic of Dwalin’s underwear.

 

“Holy shit,” Nori said again, pulling Dwalin’s cock out and stroking his hand over it a few times. “You really _are_ a big guy.” Nori was staring at it and thumbing at the little balls of Dwalin’s frenum piercing and Dwalin frowned. He’d had partners that said he was too big before, that it hurt and that having sex with him wasn’t really that great unless it was soft and gentle. But, he had always been happy to comply to their wishes and Dwalin wanted to make sure that Nori knew that he was okay with whatever Nori was comfortable with.

 

“You don’t have to, like, take the whole thing.” Dwalin said, awkwardly shrugging and shivering in pleasure as Nori switched to playing with his prince albert piercing instead. Nori looked up at him then, a look on his face like Dwalin was crazy, slowly morphing back into that absolutely filthy grin he had given him out in the big room.

 

“I may not _have_ to,” Nori said, dropping hard to his knees and making Dwalin wince, that must have hurt. But Nori’s grin never faltered and he put his face right up next to Dwalin’s cock to breath warmly against it “But I really, _really_ want to.”

 

Nori slowly ran his tongue from the base of Dwalin’s cock up to the head, pressing his tongue studs to the vein and never breaking eye contact. When Nori reached the tip he clacked the little metal balls in his tongue against the curved barbell that Dwalin had in his prince albert, causing Dwalin to curse under his breath and make a grab for Nori’s hair before stopping himself. 

 

Nori pulled back, hand squeezing a little at the base, thumb rubbing gently, as he looked up at Dwalin.

 

“You can pull my hair.” He said with a quirk of his lips, “I don’t mind if the back gets messed up, just means people’ll know I got fucked.” he added before going back to playfully pushing Dwalin’s piercing around with his tongue.

 

“Shit” Dwalin mumbled under his breath but he shoved his hands in the back of Nori’s over the top hair style anyway. He didn’t push or pull, but just enjoyed the feeling of Nori’s surprisingly soft hair gripped in his fingers.

 

Nori’s lips were around the head of Dwalin’s cock now and his tongue was slowly swirling around and around, pressing the beads of this tongue piercings on either side of the sensitive ridge causing Dwalin to hiss out his breaths and fist his hand in Nori’s hair tighter. Nori took that as encouragement and started taking more of the shaft into his mouth. 

 

Dwalin watched as more and more of his dick disappeared into Nori’s mouth and nearly choked on air when he realized that Nori hadn’t been kidding about wanting to take all of it. He felt the head of his dick bump against the back of Nori’s throat before he swallowed and his lips wrapped around the base. Nori wiggled his tongue against the underside of Dwalin’s cock before pulling back off.

 

He grinned up at Dwalin before he leaned back in, lightly running his teeth over the head and flicking his tongue against Dwalin’s piercings before starting a steady pace, bobbing his head. 

 

It wasn’t as deep as before but Dwalin hissed and pulled a little on Nori’s hair as he did a better job of sucking Dwalin’s cock than his last six partners combined. Dwalin didn’t know if he should be jealous of all the guys it must have taken for Nori to get this good or just happy that it was currently his cock that Nori was so expertly sucking, licking, and swallowing down. Dwalin decided not to think about it much as he felt his like his brain was slowly melting out of his ears as Nori once more swallowed Dwalin down to the root.

 

“Fu-fuck! Nori...” Dwalin tugged on Nori’s hair and he pulled off of Dwalin’s cock with a pop and a sly grin.

 

“Mmhmm?” Nori hummed, “You want something?” His voice already sounded wrecked and Dwalin’s dick twitched at that. Dwalin smiled down at Nori and cupped his cheeks, causing Nori’s grin to be replaced by a look of surprise and confusion.

 

“I’d really like to fuck you now.” Dwalin said and Nori snorted a laugh through his nose. “If that’s okay with you.” Dwalin added.

 

“Yeah, yeah totally.” Nori said, standing up from off the floor and pressing himself up against Dwalin again, softly grinding against Dwalin’s thigh as he straddled it. “If you’ve got a condom.”

 

Dwalin’s eyebrows raised but he smiled and gestured at his jacket with a nod of his head.

 

“In my wallet.” He said and Nori’s sneaky little fingers had his wallet out of the inside pocket in a flash. Nori opened the wallet and pulled out a short string of three condoms, placing one in his mouth to tear it off from the rest. 

 

“These aren’t old, are they?” Nori asked without looking at Dwalin as he shoved the other two back in the wallet and the wallet back into Dwalin’s jacket. Dwalin laughed softly.

 

“No. I put them in my wallet this afternoon. And I bought them three weeks ago.” Nori looked up at Dwalin through his eyelashes with a crooked smile.

 

“Planned on getting lucky, did you?”

 

Dwalin shrugged and Nori laughed, pressing the condom into Dwalin’s hand and turning them so that Nori was now at the end of the stall with the toilet and he leaned up to press a quick and biting kiss to Dwalin’s lips before turning around and unbuckling his own pants. Nori looked over his shoulder at Dwalin as he started shoving at his pants and underwear.

 

“This’ll probably be the easiest position.” He said when he stopped shoving and his pants were just below his ass. He bent over, showing Dwalin everything he had to offer with a wink thrown over his shoulder. It was a very nice offering, indeed, Dwalin thought to himself as he ripped open the condom wrapper.

 

Nori’s ass was pale and the skin looked soft, with a light smattering of freckles that, if given the time, Dwalin would like to map with his tongue. Past that Nori’s dark rosey sex was already wet, the dark ginger pubic hair surrounding it, curling tighter with slick. Dwalin bit his lip and shuddered as he pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it over his cock, eyes locked on the bright little silver ring haloing Nori’s junk.

 

“How do you, uh, want this?” Dwalin asked, eyes unable to tear away from Nori’s decoration.

 

“Front hole, please.” Nori arched his back to give Dwalin an even better view and wiggled at him, looking over his shoulder with a smouldering look.

 

“Fuck.” Now that it was offered, Dwalin felt okay with admitting to himself that that’s what he had been hoping for, though he would have been happy with whatever Nori wanted. “Yes. Okay.” 

 

Dwalin moved up behind Nori and used his hand to guide his dick to Nori’s hole before grabbing on to his hips while he slowly sank into warm and wet heaven.

 

“Oh shit” Nori breathed when the beads of Dwalin’s frenum piercing caught on the rim of his hole before pushing in. “Yes, fuck, oh please. Fuck my tight little cunt. Shit!”

 

Dwalin bit his lip and tried to focus. Nori’s foul mouth was not going to help in making this anything other than quick and rough. Dwalin was usually more of a “take them home and have hot slow sex for a few hours” type of guy but this was clearly what Nori wanted so he’d give him the best he could.

 

Dwalin bottomed out and ground his hips in a circular motion and Nori eagerly ground back, filth still pouring from his lips.

 

“C’mon, fuck me hard, big guy, I wanna be sore for days!” Nori whined as Dwalin slowly pulled back out. The thrust back in was hard and fast and Nori let out a happy gasp of “Yes!”

 

Dwalin fucked Nori like he asked him to, gripping onto the soft skin of Nori’s hips for support. Nori shifted his left foot and Dwalin leaned a little further over the smaller man and suddenly Nori’s hands were reaching back to keep Dwalin in place and arching up against him.

 

“Right there, right there! Oh fuck!” Nori said, grinding himself on Dwalin’s dick. Dwalin softly circled his hips and leaned in to suck a hickey behind Nori’s ear.

 

“Is this how you wanna come?” Dwalin whispered into Nori’s ear when he was done with the hickey, a clear bruise already forming. Nori whined as Dwalin circled his g-spot with the piercing on the end of his cock again.

 

“N-no. Fuck me. Touch my dick. Please, god, play with my cock ring.”

 

Dwalin groaned and pressed another kiss to the spot behind Nori’s ear. He stood up a little taller, shifted his legs a little wider for balance and wrapped his arm around to rub and, very gently, tug at the ring decorating Nori’s dick. 

 

“Yes! Fuck!” Nori cried out, bucking up against Dwalin in encouragement. Dwalin thrusted harder, his middle and forefinger on either side of Nori’s little cock, jerking it off. Nori’s hole was squeezing tighter around Dwalin’s dick now and he could feel himself getting closer to orgasm.

 

“Oh Fuck” Dwalin grunted as Nori twitched tighter around his cock and a fresh load of slick dripped over Dwalin’s fingers where they rubbed Nori off. “You gonna come for me babe?” he asked.

 

“Yeah. Oh shit!” Nori groaned, pressing back against every one of Dwalin’s thrusts.

 

Dwalin felt Nori;s hip muscles tense before his back bowed and he let out a thready moan as he tightened up around Dwalin’s dick.

 

“Ohhhh goddd” Nori half whined, half groaned as he shook slightly and ground back against Dwalin to prolong his orgasm. Dwalin thrusted lightly and Nori encouraged him so he kept going.

 

It only took a few extra thrusts and Nori saying “Come in me, big guy!” for Dwalin to push over the edge with a groan of Nori’s name. Dwalin leaned forward to catch his breath.

 

He had one hand against the wall behind the toilet, and the other wrapped around Nori’s waist, helping to hold him up while draped over Nori’s back, breathing heavily against the nape of his neck. Nori shifted and groaned in way that sounded more uncomfortable than sexual.

 

“Sorry. Hold on.” Dwalin mumbled into the back of Nori’s hair before straightening up and slowly pulling out.

 

Nori turned around and sat gingerly down on the edge of the toilet, grabbing some toilet paper to wipe the excess slick from between his legs. Dwalin felt awkward and tried not to look at Nori as he pulled the condom off his dick and tied it in a knot. The trash was just outside the stall and he risked it, throwing it over the edge. He was satisfied at the sound of the condom making it in the trash can.

 

“Nice” Nori commented as he finished zipping up his pants. He left the button undone and Dwalin felt that was, somehow, more obscene than completely undone jeans would have been. Nori took a deep breath and then looked up at Dwalin, who was tucking his own dick away, with a sated grin on his face, Nori’s cheeks still flushed pink from orgasm.

 

“Well that was amazing.” Nori said and Dwalin felt himself grinning.

 

“Mmhm.” he agreed “Fantastic.” 

 

Nori’s dopey smile settled into more of the sharp grin that Dwalin was starting to get used to seeing and he snorted a laugh through his nose. Nori stood up and pressed himself against Dwalin, whose hands just naturally found themselves settling on Nori’s hips. Nori reached up and pulled Dwalin’s head down for a kiss, soft and gentle, now that all the urgency had bled out of him.

 

“Best bathroom sex _I've_ ever had.” Nori said against Dwalin’s lips with a giggle. Dwalin didn't know if it was a joke or if Nori was serious so he just kissed him again. Nori pulled back away after a minute of kissing and tilted his head a little to the side.

 

“Sounds like band’s on their last song” Nori said and now Dwalin was sure that Nori was friends with the band. How else would he know their song list? “Gotta get back out there if I want a ride home!”

 

Nori unlocked the stall door and leaned back in to kiss Dwalin one last time. He reached into his own right back pocket and pulled Dwalin’s bandana out, reaching around to shove it back in Dwalin’s left, getting in a good grope at the same time.

 

“I had fun!” Nori said as he was leaving, “see you around, Dwalin” once more Nori purred his name, and Dwalin’s spent cock tried valiantly to twitch back to life in his underwear. The restroom door closed behind Nori and Dwalin was left staring at the wall.

 

He looked down at his right hand and wiggled his fingers. The fluids from jerking Nori off were starting to dry. 

 

“I guess I should wash them off” Dwalin said to himself. He knew himself well enough that if he left them the way they were that he’d be spending the rest of the evening with his hand pressed against his face, furiously jerking off. And that was creepier than he was comfortable with being. “definitely washing them.” he said again, walking to the sink. Dwalin looked over himself in the mirror as he washed his hands. 

 

He didn't look much different than normal, his mohawk was a little messy from exertion and Nori putting his hands in it when they had kissed, and his shirt was still riding up his abs a little but there were no distinct signs that he had just had, quite possibly, the hottest fuck of his life. 

 

The paper towel dispenser was out of towels so Dwalin shrugged and wiped his hands on his pants. The fabric pulled and he could feel how awkwardly the bandana was bunched up in his back pocket. He was going to have to fix that. Dwalin pulled the purple square of fabric from his pocket and shook it out. He stared at the bandana for a minute, a smile growing on his face as he shook his head.

 

In silver sharpie was a phone number and underneath, it read: “Call or text me, big guy! XXX Nori” along with a bunch of the little black stars having been outlined in the silver permanent marker.

 

Dwalin laughed. This night had turned out so much better than he could have ever hoped for. And it looked like his good luck wasn’t going to run out anytime soon. He folded the bandana so that it was less lumpy and pushed it back into his pocket, straightened his shirt, and went back out to the big room to enjoy the end of the show.


End file.
